La iridiscencia de los lobos
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto navideño de Proyecto 1-8. Para AFRL] Yamato dejó la música por la puerta grande y se fue al espacio, y Sora siempre se sintió culpable.


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Reto navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **La iridiscencia de los lobos**

 _Para AFRL_

 _Feliz navidad, año nuevo, todo_

* * *

Ella se sentía culpable, aunque él no hubiera dicho que fuera su culpa y aunque él de hecho pensara que no había ninguna culpa. Yamato no la había sorprendido con la noticia, lo habían hablado, lo habían pensado. Habían diagramado futuros, enarbolado estrategias y diseñado prioridades, pero nada preparó a Sora Takenouchi para el rechazo que encontró en la escuela cuando pegó, con sus propias manos, el cartel que invitaba al último concierto musical de Yamato Ishida.

No se animó a cuestionarlo, hubiera sido tonto, si ya lo habían hablado tantas veces… si ella lo había ayudado. Lo había escuchado, se corrigió. Ella no había interferido.

Pero no tenía la conciencia tranquila.

.

―Solo un disco. Un disco y ya ―había dicho Yamato, siempre.

―¿Tus compañeros no quieren… ser famosos y hacer conciertos importantes? ―había preguntado la primera vez, aunque en realidad quería preguntarle si no era él quien lo quería.

―No lo creo. Esto es un hobby.

Yamato le había apretado la nariz y ella se había sonrojado. No había insistido más, pero supo que él no había consultado a la banda. No supo, lo presumió. Pero en realidad, lo supo.

.

A la primera discusión la escuchó un día que llegó temprano al usual concierto de navidad. Un representante nuevo los había escuchado ensayar y quería quedarse al concierto, pero Yamato se negaba a no improvisar.

―No puedes ponerle lazos a la música ―escuchó, y se ilusionó porque para él la música era filosofía y para Sora Yamato era…

Se tapó la boca cuando escuchó los gritos del baterista y algo que imaginó eran los palillos volando por el aire (¿¡se los había arrojado a Yamato?!). Se molestó, tal vez se enfureció y quiso intervenir, pero fueron sus propias inseguridades las que la dejaron detrás, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la puerta, apretándose el corazón y dominándose el carácter.

Y se sintió culpable, porque ella sabía que Yamato no había compartido la decisión y sin embargo no había insistido para que lo hiciera.

Fue un aniversario silencioso. Yamato estaba de mal humor y Sora insegura. Sora tenía preguntas atrapadas en la garganta y Yamato tenía respuestas apretándole los ojos, pero ese día tan solo dieron rienda suelta a los besos.

Lo demás quedó apretado.

.

Sora terminó de pegar el último cartel. Jun Motomiya ya no estaba en la escuela, pero imaginaba cuanto se le hubiera colgado del brazo, como larva, para que le consiguiera entradas de primera fila al último concierto y una visita al "backstage", como llamaba ella a los camerinos sucios y desgastados donde afinaban los instrumentos y se besaban a las apuradas, cuando nadie los veía.

Jun siempre tenía su entrada a mano, pero esta vez no era ella la que parecía necesitar entrada sino el guitarrista de la banda, quien más que como larva la seguía como gato en celo o, en realidad, (y lamentablemente), como gato a punto de atacar. Sora sabía que la consideraba la culpable.

―Yamato no es el mismo desde que está contigo ―le espetó, pero esa era una burda mentira: Yamato y ella _eran_ desde mucho antes que él supiera quien era Yamato.

O quien era Sora, en todo caso.

Y Sora, insegura, bajita y pequeñita, sacaba una leona de adentro cuando alguien quería meterse con sus personas importantes.

Discutió y protestó, pero nunca le contó a Yamato lo que había pasado.

Porque Sora seguía sintiéndose culpable.

Yamato la vio desarmarse, empequeñecerse. Su Sora de pecas rubias y sonrisa en los ojos apoyaba el rostro contra su pecho cuando la abrazaba y no alzaba la vista si no era para besarlo. Negaba tener un problema y se tragaba hasta las lágrimas, pero no desperdiciaba un segundo de abrazo.

Sora se sentía protegida entre sus brazos, pero Yamato no sabía que se sentía protegida de él mismo.

.

A la primera conversación la tuvieron en la terraza de su edificio. Yamato estaba especialmente de buen humor, ese día. El disco no vendía hacía meses y él parecía no interesarse por eso. Sora nunca lo había visto hacer listas de ventas, o unirse a las estrategias de campaña o siquiera prestar su rostro para una fotografía individual.

Para Yamato eso no era importante, pero si lo había sido la grabación del disco, su publicación. La oportunidad, tal vez. La novedad, o el logro, más probablemente.

Ese día comenzaron a hablar de sus planes de dejar la banda, de buscarles otro bajista y se enredaron entre púas y cuerdas rotas. Para Sora fue un día feliz, aunque melancólico. Yamato exudaba buen humor mientras le hablaba del pasado, de todo lo que había logrado con su bandita de la escuela, de los objetivos cumplidos y las sorpresas impensadas.

Sora se preguntaba si ella era una de esas sorpresas. No se animó a preguntar, pero tampoco se permitió darle vueltas al tema. Sora y Yamato _eran_ , simplemente. Desde mucho antes de ser.

Pero preguntar, preguntó. Y repreguntó, y rio y se emocionó con él escuchando viejas canciones en un pequeño reproductor de cd de la década del noventa que aún guardaban. Hablaron de Samaa* y _Tobira door_ , de las caminatas de invierno antes de ser novios y de que _Hitoribocchi no Seesaw_ era la tranquilidad y la familiaridad que él tenía junto a Sora.

―¿Pero por qué dejarlo? ―había vuelto a preguntar.

Porque, aunque los objetivos y los logros y el disco y las canciones, ella aún no terminaba de atar hilos en esa tarde de terraza, apacible, melancólica, feliz.

Yamato lo dijo, finalmente.

― _Better to burn out than to fade away._

.

Kurt Cobain no le arruinó el recuerdo. Sora sabía que Yamato era fanático de Neil Young y se agarró a lo conocido, aunque debió reposarlo antes de hablarlo con él.

Que lo que Yamato quería, en realidad, ya lo había querido. Los lobos habían brillado, habían reflejado colores y habían cumplido.

De ahí para adelante, el futuro y la armónica en el bolsillo, siempre.

Yamato había logrado lo que había querido.

.

Yamato se enojó con Sora cuando se enteró del pequeño escrache que su amigo le había hecho.

―¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho inmediatamente! ―reclamó.

Él no levantaba la voz cuando discutían y ella no se amedrentaba.

Así que lo dijo.

―Lo dejé hacer porque yo sé que es mi culpa.

Yamato no la abrazó. No pudo creer que Sora no lo hubiera entendido.

.

Sora se enteró que Yamato sería astronauta luego de una discusión, a tres bandas, con Taichi. Para ser honestos, ellos tampoco sabían que Sora sería diseñadora y nadie se esperaba lo de Taichi y era todo un lío y hubo reproches y desconfianzas y molestias tripartitas.

Taichi se fue pensando que Yamato era un iluso y que a Sora… él a Sora no la entendía, así que tampoco se molestó tanto por eso.

Pero Sora se quedó y hablaron, ya no sobre subibajas ni notas de suicidio, mucho menos sobre la discusión de navidad con la banda.

No todos los días Yamato dejaba salir su corazón, y ella aceptó escuchar sin enojarse antes de tiempo.

―Quiero protegerte, Sora ―explicó―. Es lo que siempre quise.

 _Siempre_ parecía muy largo, pero ya hacía rato que se veían como un siempre.

―Digimon en el espacio, Yamato… ―murmuró, aunque sin reproche.

―Háblalo con Koushirou. Él te lo dirá, Sora… ―Se le trabó la voz; tal vez fue por los ojos de Sora clavados en los suyos, o porque cuando estaban solos él solo quería abrazarla, y ella solo quería abrazarlo―. Quiero estar preparado. Quiero que estemos preparados… que si sucede, tú y Takeru estén seguros. Quiero ganarles de mano.

Era típico de Yamato eso de ir cinco pasos por delante. De repartir con las cartas hacia arriba y los ojos abiertos.

Y una mano sobre el hombro de Sora, otra sobre Takeru.

Ella no discutió su decisión, pero no lo entendió hasta después del incidente con el mentado guitarrista.

.

―Me lo tendrías que haber dicho, ¡porque si no, no puedo protegerte! ¡Sora! ―exclamó, impaciente―. ¡¿Cómo puedo estar para ti si no sé de ti?!

Algo se sentía del revés, pero se sentía del revés desde hacía siglos. Yamato buscándola y ella escondiéndose. Yamato explicando y ella negando, encerrada en inseguridades y dramas propios a los que nunca lo había dejado entrar.

Casi era la Cueva de la Oscuridad otra vez, y las pesadillas por las que lo llamaba a la madrugada y sus tarareos por teléfono.

Yamato siempre había sido el Protector, y eso no era tan solo su culpa, pero en realidad sí era su culpa.

Era su culpa orgullosa.

.

Yamato regaló las púas, la correa y hasta el estuche del bajo. No lo estrelló contra el escenario, porque él siempre había sido el músico de bajo perfil, el que no hablaba en los conciertos y escapaba de las fans y los pocos autógrafos que su banda mereció.

Siguió tocándole acordes a Sora mientras ella percusionaba, aunque en realidad lo que hacía era forzarlo a perder el tiempo (lo cual nunca pasaba). Ese bajo colgó en su casa, y su niño pelirrojo aprendió los primeros acordes en él.

La niña rubia fue quien más preguntó sobre la fama, las estrellas, los autógrafos. Sobre estar en lo alto y salir por la puerta.

Sobre no desvanecerse, nunca. Día a día, porque ellos cuatro _eran_ desde mucho antes de ser.

Lo que Sora no contó, y Yamato respetó, porque era algo así como un regalo elocuente que había tenido un día para ella, fue cómo terminó la discusión sobre el guitarrista y el espacio y los por qué. Los por qué.

El por qué.

Yamato quería ser astronauta.

―Estoy enamorado del Cielo ―dijo.

Sora se sonrojó, se tapó las pecas con las manos. Siempre aumentaban bajo el sol. Él sonrió, tímido, más sonrojado que ella.

Yamato no era del tipo dulce, aún. Pero _better to burn out…_

… y a irradiar.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Samaa es el nombre que le doy a la chica del cd-drama Tobira door. Tanto esa como Hitoribicchi no seesaw (que significa (algo) del subibaja) son canciones de los Teen-age Wolves.

 _Better to burn out than to fade away_ es una frase de la canción _Hey Hey My My_ de Neil Young. Kurt Cobain, el vocalista de Nirvana (el amor de mi vida) la usó en su nota de suicidio.

Dejé algo ambigua la existencia de _Knife of Day_ porque aún sabemos muy poco sobre ella. Y porque La iridiscencia de los cuchillos es lo más tonto que escuché en mi vida.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola, AFRL! Este puede ser el fic más extraño, desarmado y sin hilo conductor que has leído en tu vida. Si es así, puedes exigirme un nuevo fic pero con otra temática. A mí me encanta regalar, así que lo haré para ti.

Me sentí súper mal cuando me enteré que algunas personas se quedaron sin regalo y quise poner mi granito de arena para sacarte, al menos, una sonrisa. Espero haberlo logrado, sé que tal vez este fic no es lo que esperabas pero no me resisto a publicarlo.

Lectores ocasionales, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta locura. Espero que me dejen un lindo review :)


End file.
